Family Serects
by BattiHatti
Summary: Remy had promised herself that she would never get involved in her brothers stupid club, and she will never, EVER become a host. But she opened the door, is there more to Remy than what there seems? This story, is different to the others.
1. Chapter 1

For Remy's clothes visit: Link here! Coming soon! Drawn by me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! But I _do_ own Remy.

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Remy.**

_Thud thud thud. _"TAMAKI!"_ Thud thud thud. _"TAM-A-KI!".

Deep purple Converses patted against the floor, as a girl with jet black hair with blood red streaks in it, wondered the corridors of the private Ouran High School. She was wearing a red skirt with a black star in the corner, and a black belt; hanging off the belt was a pink Sagai-Girl Worrier voodoo doll (named Yuki). On her top half she was wearing a deep purple off the shoulder top, with a line of black stars on the neck (A/N: shoulder?) line. There was a slice just below her belly button, in a triangle shape.

_Thud thud thud. _"TAM-A-KI!!", this was Remy Suou.

She muttered to herself. "Where is that idiot brother of mine?". A boy, around 15 came up to her, whilst noticing she had white skin, "Do you need any help?" Remy answered the question with a quick "Kinda". The boy continued to look at her, "I'm looking for Tamaki? Tamaki Suou" Remy stated. "Ah! He'll be in the Third Music Room, running the Host Club" the boy replied, "Gah, that stupid club of his" Remy mumbled quietly, she started to walk off as she did so, "Thanks!" she shouted over her shoulder with a wave.

**A few minutes later, outside the Third Music Room.**

Shouting came from the music room Remy was stood outside, "You leave my daughter alone!" a unmistakable voice said followed by a lot of crashing. _Onii-chan has a daughter? I wonder who the mother is... _Remy thought. She knew a disaster was going to come from this, but she had to go inside; she grabbed the sturdy handle and opened it.

* * *

A/ns:

Sorry this is so short, but the next bit should probably be a new chapter, so I'm stopping here.

Chapter 2 should be up soon!

THIS HAS BEEN PROOF READ!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Remy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own Remy.

Chapter 2

Meeting Remy, Continued

_Last time:_

_Shouting came from the music room Remy was stood outside, "You leave my daughter alone!" a unmistakable voice said followed by a lot of crashing. _Onii-chan has a daughter? I wonder who the mother is.._. Remy thought. She knew a disaster was going to come from this, but she had to go inside; she grabbed the sturdy handle and opened it..._

Fortunately for Remy the Host Club had already started and so she wasn't meeted by a big "welcome" from the Hosts. She spotted her stupid brother straight away, she casually but quietly started to walk up to him. One of the ladies who had designated Tamaki noticed Remy traveling in their direction.

"Tamaki-senpai, who is that?" she asked, pointing. "Who is who, my little bird?" Tamaki responded, not looking to where the finger was pointing, "That girl walking towards us in non-uniform". Immediately Tamaki looked round to where the lady's finger was still pointing, "Remy!" he gasped.

Remy, noticing she'd been spotted, had a quick look around and saw that everyone was looking at her, all the chatter had quieted down. She hadn't realized that her brother had spoken so loud. "Hey, Onii-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Quick as a flash, Tamaki had abandoned his table and was now stood in front of Remy. "Remy! You've finally decided to take interest in your brothers club! How sweet! Maybe, when you get to know everyone better, you'll transfer to Ouran! Hurray!" Tamaki was busy dancing around that he hadn't noticed that his sister, who he was so proud of, was traveling towards the door, "Um, yes? It's nice to see you too, bro! But I'm not taking interest, and I'm not transferring! I don't even want to be here" she said, trying to calm her brother down and doing it with a bored face.

Haruhi had noticed the commotion going on and decided to help Remy, she carefully picked her way through the tables and chairs and settled next to Remy; "Hi, do you need help?" she asked, picking her words carefully. Remy has already prepared for a question like this and replied: "Well, I was looking for that idiot" she pushed a thumb towards Tamaki, "But I found him, maybe I should go?"

Tamaki's head snapped to attention, "Leaving so soon? But Remy! You must meet my friends, the other hosts" he twirled over to the two girls "This is Haruhi! Shes our natural rookie!" Tamaki decided to grip his dear little in a death hug. Remy gasped for air and squeezed out a "Hi" to Haruhi; who was watching the over-hyper blond, "Tamaki, if you want her to live to meet the other hosts, you might want to let go of her". Tamaki suddenly looked at his 'daughter', "but Remy never sees me! Shes always locked up in her room, playing that loud depressing music!" Remy looked shocked, "Its not depressing! It makes _me_ feel happy!". Mori, sensing a fight about to start, pulled Remy out of Tamaki's arms.

"Oh! This is Mori" exclaimed Tamaki, after getting over the shock of his sister being pulled from his grasp. He introduced the other hosts, and Remy exchanged "Hi"'s with them all.

Kouya had been thinking up plays to coax Remy into making some profits for the Host Club, but everything he offered, she refused; he suddenly had a thought and he pushed his glasses up his nose. He cleared his throat, "Ahem. Remy? Why did you come to see your brother today, what was so important to interrupt his club activities?" And under his breath, he added: "Considering you don't seem very interested".

Remy suddenly remembered the note.

_-Flash back-_

"_Remy, you need to give this to your brother"_

"_Ah, but daaaaaad, why can't you do it? You know he's in the school _your _chairman of!" Remy answered her fathers question. And he answered hers: "Because I'm busy! Now hop to it! Or I'm taking away your... your... CD's!" Her dad seems pleased with himself, as Remy huffed and snatched the note out of his hand, then she stamped off down the hall._

_-End flash back-_

"Tamaki!! Dad said to give you this!" She handed her brother the note and went to talk to Haruhi, who she seemed to be getting along with better than the other hosts.

Tamaki looked at the note, on the front it said Tamki Suou, it looked innocent enough, so he opened it, inside it said...

* * *

Ha, cliffy! Two chapters out in one day, good, huh? This is my first story, by the way. I will scan my Remy picture in soon so you can see what her clothes look like!

Please review! I would do a heart, but I can't.


	3. Chapter 3 I Have To What!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC but I do own Remy.

Oh, all the ladies have gone now, (except Remy) FYI.

**Chapter 3**

**I Have To What?!**

Last Time: _Tamaki looked at the note, on the front it said Tamki Suou, it looked innocent enough, so he opened it, inside it said..._

"Umphh!" Tamaki cried out in annoyance, everyone in the music room turned to look at him.

_**-Tamaki POV-**_

How was I going to get Remy to come to Ouran?! She'll never agree! She'll kick up a fuss and hissy fit like crazy...! I need a plan. Best tell her first.

"R-r-r-r-Remy!" I stuttered, best get her on her own first, "Can you come here? I need to talk to you in private". Remy shuffled over, looking annoyed. I grabbed her wrist and took her into the changing room.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Remy asked me, looking sheepish.

"No, no. Its about the note from Dad.." I told her, she calmed down, and waited for me to continue, "Umm, well. It said that you have to attend O-o-o..." I could get the words out,

"Attend what? Its so typical of dad to make you do the dirty work, making you tell me, hmph." Remy said, at that moment, I agreed with him. She was going to blow when I told her, but best to do it now. She might just go to dad, and blow up in _his _face, not mine. Yes, she will! I took a deep breath.

"Remy, you have to attend O-o-o-o-Ouran!" I blurted out. I watched her face change, shock, confused, realization, anger. I braced myself.

"OURAN? WHAT? No. Way. Nu-uh! Tell him no!" She screamed, I just looked at her. Her blood red eyes were saying everything she was, and wasn't. Anger, that was most of it, but there was a tinge of worry, kind of hurt.

_**-Normal POV- **_

The shout echoed around the Third Music Room; Remy came storming out of the changing room and headed towards the door, heading to her dad, most likely. Tamaki ran after her, "Remy! Wait! You have to start here tomorrow! Dad says your uniform is in your room!"  
"URGHHH! NO! I am not wearing that... that... BANANA DRESS!" She turned around and glared at her brother. He quickly backed off and hid behind Mori and Kouya. Remy turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

The hosts looked at Tamaki expectantly. Tamaki looked around and sighed.

"Didn't you hear her shouting? About Ouran?" They all nodded but waited for him to continue. "Um.. Well dad said she had to attend and she doesn't want to." They all nodded again and then continued what they were doing: Honey was eating cakes with Mori hovering around him, Kouya was writing in his ever-present folder, the Twins were annoying Haruhi, who was trying to prize them off. Tamaki suddenly realized he needed to save his 'daughter'. He ran at them and shouted: "You leave my daughter alone!". Funny, isn't it? How that one sentence was here at the beginning, when this drama was about to start, and now it's still here; when the disaster will start.

_**-With Remy-**_

Remy stormed down the halls until she got to the chairmans office, she didn't bother to knock; she just burst in. She started shouting, complaining about the uniform and how she couldn't leave her friends at her old school. Her dad waited for her to calm down then spoke:

"You will make friends here, what about the Host Club? I know you've already met them, your bound to be friends with them! And I'll tell you what, you can edit the uniform, y'know, add your own touches. But you have to wear, and it can't be shorted than knee length". Remy looked up at him and scowled, "Fine! But don't blame me when things go wrong!" And for the second time today, she stormed out of the room.

_**-At the Suou Mansion, around 9pm-**_

Remy was sat on her bed, sewing set in hand, changing her uniform. She had cut the sleeves to elbow length and made the skirt knee height. She was currently cutting at the neckline, snipping the bow off and making the neckline in a U below her neck. Before she had started this, she had searched around her room to fine her yellow converses. Well, she wasn't going to wear the brown shoes. Remy had decided to keep the puffy shoulders, there wasn't much she could do about them.

_**-Remys room, around 11pm-**_

Remy was dressed in a blood red mini skirt and a black top, her hair was loose and wild as normal as always. She open the window quietly as she could, it was dark outside, just the way she wanted it. She carefully climbed out the window, she lowered her self down so she was dangling under the window, holding onto the ledge with both hands. She let go and dropped down, onto a branch of the tree outside her window. Hoping no one decided to wake up for a glass of water, she scrambled down the tree and plopped on to the grass. She had a quick look around and whispered "I'll be back soon". And with that, Remy ran off down the drive and across the road, then she went down the path.

_**-Sometime after, still with Remy-**_

Remy hid in the shadows outside the flat complex, waiting for some stupid person to walk past by them selves. She didn't have a watch on her but she knew it must have been around half 11.

While waited she sung a song in her head, 'You Can't Fight The Moonlight' by Leane Rymes (A/n: I do not own 'You Can't Fight The Moonlight' by Leane Rymes), she thought it suited the moment.

A few minutes later a boy walked past, she recognized him; he was the one who told her where Tamaki was earlier in the day. _Fool _she thought. Remy stepped out into the street, and the boy stopped in front of her.

"Hi, you told me where my brother was, didn't you?" He looked startled but nodded. She knew what to say next, "Well, can you help me again? I'm a little lost, can you help me get home?" She fluttered her eyelashes, "Y-yes!" he responded, "I came from down there" she said, pointing down the alley she had just came out of. Remy held his hand and tugged lightly, and he followed her into the alley. She suddenly stopped, "Please don't tell" she whispered in his ear, he just blinked at her. Remy sat down and he went down with her; she moved her mouth towards her neck, and whispered again "Please, don't tell, _anyone_". He replied "Yes", she was convinced he wouldn't tell, so she let her fangs show, and pushed them in his neck and she sucked him dry.

By the time she had finished, he had passed out. She couldn't lift him, so she just left him there. Carefully she let go of him and he slumped against the wall. Remy stood up and dusted herself down. Then she walked back home.

_**-Back at the Suou Mansion-**_

Remy padded across the grass to the tree, looked around and she climbed up it and pushed herself in the window. She whispered to the dead house "I'm home." Remy didn't have anything to do now, so she changed into some sweatpants and a old T-Shirt. She picked a book off her bookshelf, lied down on her bed and opened her book. She had a quick glance at her clock and it said 2pm, she started to read.

A/n: Here is what Remy was wearing when she was looking for Tamaki: purplethorns(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Remy-96480633 drawn by me. I have other pictureso f Remy on there, but they are SPOILERS! SO don't look if you want to keep the surprize! Please Review 3


End file.
